1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting design of a resin molded article using thermosets.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cured materials of thermosets have superior properties such as adhesive characteristics, mechanical strength, characteristics of electrical insulation and chemical durability, and have been widely employed as electrical insulated structural material of electrical equipment and material used for encapsulation of electronic and structural components. Thermosets have been increasingly needed to fix a component around which a metal coil is wound, such as a motor, a generator and medical inspection equipment among them.
In this process, a general system is that liquid resin is heated and pressurized externally to fill a gap in an apparatus or a coil, and after the resin is cured, a product is taken out. Thermosets have a complex viscosity change depending on temperature change during flowing, and it has become important to apply a simulation technique run on a computer in that an appropriate analytical model is formed, and change in physical properties such as temperature, viscosity and flow velocity is calculated by numerical analysis, and faults such as voids and shortage of filling are beforehand predicted, and a structure or a process without any problem is selected.
The present invention is directed to a system in that a process for encapsulating, with thermosets, a product in which obstacles having many, very narrow gaps, such as a coil, are regularly arranged is quickly and accurately simulated, and to a method thereof.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-205740 (Patent Document 1) discloses a device and a method for consistently analyzing flow behavior of thermosets and even residual strain after curing based on a curing reaction rate model. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-232250 (Patent Document 2) discloses a device and a method for analyzing the flow behavior of thermosets also based on a curing reaction rate model.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-168300 (Patent Document 3) relates to a method that predicts impregnation behavior of thermosets, assuming that a shape in which narrow gaps are regularly arranged is viewed as porous media, and based on Law of D'Arcy that is a conventional, flow calculation technique of the porous media. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-520378 (Patent Document 4) relates to a method that predicts an impregnation time in a process in which a winding portion in a generator, a turbine and the like is impregnated with thermosets, also based on Law of D'Arcy.